peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Charlie Brown Valentine
A Charlie Brown Valentine, is the 40th Peanuts special. It was the first Peanuts special to be produced after the death of Schulz, and like all specials after his death, was based only on the comics. It was the second television special to revolve around the Valentine's Day holiday, the first being 1975's ''Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown''. Plot This special begins with Charlie Brown sitting on a bench at lunch, trying to get the nerve to talk to the Little Red Haired Girl, but of coarse, chickenning out. He says he feels sill to chicken out, because he knows he is the type of person she would like. He says "I may not be the greatest guy who ever lived, but after all, who is? I'm just a nice type of guy who never gets to meet little red haired girls". Just then, the Little Red Haired Girl walked by, and dropped her pencil. Charlie Brown notices it, picks it up, and sees it has teethmarks in it. He realizes, this means she nibbles on her pencil, and is human. Charlie Brown wanted to use the Little Red Haired Girl's lost pencil as an exuse to talk to her while returning it to her, but unfortanately, Lucy took the pencil from Charlie Brown and returned it to the Little Red Haired Girl before Charlie Brown had a chance to. Later that day, Charlie Brown buys a box of chocolates for the Little Red Haired Girl (A cheep one since he knew he wouldn't have the nerve to give it her), and decides to hide behind a tree and give it to her, the commenting "Love makes you do strange things". The next day, Marcie is seen making a Valentine's card for Charlie Brown, and told Peppermint Patty that she is very found of him. Later that day, Marcie goes over to Charlie Brown's house to ask him if he likes her, and all Charlie Brown said was, "Do I what?". Marcie then walks away angry. Later, Charlie Brown recieves a letter saying "I know you like me and I like you". Charlie Brown gets very excited tinking it's from the Little Red Haired Girl, but Peppermint Patty yells at him, telling him "That letter was from me. You like me, Chuck". She left Charlie Brown standing there, saying "I do?". And the next day Marcie called Charlie Brown to ask him if he liked her, and he got confused again. Charlie Brown bought the Little Red Haired Girl, and then he wants to practice giving her the valentine. He tells Snoopy to pretend to be the little Red Haired Girl while he practices delivering the valentine. When Charlie Brown knocked on his door (While practicing), Snoopy answered with a wig on, which annoys Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown tells Linus he still doesn't know what to do about the Little Red Haired Girl. Linus suggested Charlie Brown should invite her to the school Valentine's Day dance. Charlie Brown agreed, but first asked Linus to talk to her to find out if she likes him. Linus went over and asked her if she likes Charlie Brown, however, the Little Red Haired girl had no idea there was a kid in their class named Charlie Brown. Later, in class, Charlie Brown tries to impress the Little Red Haired Girl, by winking at her. However, before she could notice him, the teacher sends Charlie Brown to the nurse because she thinks he is winking because his eye hurts him. The next day, Valentine's Day, Charlie Brown notices the Little Red Haired Girl handing out valentines. He gets excited that she might give him a valentine, but becomes discouraged when she doesn't give him one. Later, when Charlie Brown and Linus are at the wall, Linus suggests that Charlie Brown calls her to invite her to the valentines day dance. Charlie Brown says he can't because he is worried she might hang up in his face. Linus tells him that's the beauty of calling on the phone. If she hangs up on one ear, that is not considered the whole face. Later, Charlie Brown with Linus dialing on the phone. He calls operator and says he would like to talk to a little red haired girl. Charlie Brown says, he has her number, but doesn't know what to say when she picks up. Then you see Charlie Brown finally calls her. However, on the other side of the line, Marcie picks up. Charlie Brown realizes he dialed the wrong number. He tells that to Marcie, and Marcie says she understands, and she thinks he probably meant to call Peppermint Patty. She tells him lucky for him, that Patty is here. She gives the phone to Patty. Peppermint Patty asks Charlie Brown if he called to invite her to his school's Valentine's dance, but before Charlie Brown could answer her, she accepted the offer. That night, Charlie Brown put on a suit, because he has to go to the with Peppermint Patty. He invites Snoopy to come with him, and Snoopy puts on a bowtie and goes with him. When they arrive at the party, Charlie Brown is told that Snoopy can't comr in because dogs aren't allowed at this party. Charlie Brown tells the person Snoopy is really a person who came dressed as a dog because he thought it was a costume party, so Snoopy was allowed in. At the party, Charlie Brown sees Linus, and Linus tells him the Little Red Haired Girl is at the party, so he should ask her to dance with him. Charlie Brown decided Linus is right, and starts walking towards the Little Red Haired Girl, getting more nervous with every step he takes. But before he could make it over to her, Peppermint Patty and Marcie find him, and start dancing with him, much to Charlie Brown's annoyance. When the two girls finally let him go, Charlie Brown realizes the Little Red Haired Girl was already dancing with somebody else. And that somebody else is Snoopy. After the dance, Peppermint Patty and Marcie complained to Charlie Brown that he was not a good date. He was a horrible dancer, and he shouldn't invite them to any more dances. The special ends with Charlie Brown upset that he didn't get to dance with the Little Red Haired Girl, and didn't even recieve one valentine. Just then, Snoopy brings Charlie Brown a valentine, and Charlie Brown becomes excited. The special ends there, and it is not revealed who the valentine is from. Voice Cast *Wesley Singerman - Charlie Brown *Corey Padnos - Linus van Pelt *Lauren Schaffel - Lucy van Pelt *Nicolette Little - Sally Brown *Jessica D. Stone - Marcie *Emily Lalande - Patricia "Peppermint Patty" *Christopher Ryan Johnson - Schroeder *Bill Meléndez - Snoopy and Woodstock Trivia *This was the first Peanuts special to be produced for ABC after previous programs aired on CBS, airing on the network for the first time on February 14, 2002. *This special marked the first time a Peanuts special was animated with Digital ink and paint as opposed to Traditional cel animation. It also utilized the drawing style similar to the comic strip, with a white outline around Lucy's hair and Snoopy's ears (this was dropped in future specials). *There was a jazz/rock version of "Linus and Lucy" in this special. *''A Charlie Brown Valentine'' is the third special that depicts the Little Red-Haired Girl in full view, the others being It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown, and Happy New Year, Charlie Brown!. However, she remains unnamed in this special, unlike in the other two she was depicted in, when she was given the name Heather. External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0283987 A Charlie Brown Valentine on the Internet Movie Database.] Category:TV specials